


Comfort

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the preview of 'The Scarecrow' </p><p>Jonathan runs away from home after his dad tries to use him as a test subject. Jonathan only has one person to turn to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Emerald is my character. She's the Jokers daughter.

Jonathan’s P.O.V

Run. That’s all I could do. My own dad had turned against me. He was so obsessed with fear and murdering people all for the greater good. What greater good. He was murdering innocent people and all because it interested him. And now he wanted to test his new chemical on me. His own fucking son. I was nothing. I must be nothing. I meant nothing to him. I meant nothing to this stupid fucking world. Why was I here? Why was I even born? Why did my parents even want me? Some test subject? I hated them. I hated the world. I hated myself. I continued running until I found myself in the woods. I climbed a tree and rested in the branches. I would have to stay here for now until I sorted my head out and worked out a plan. I breathed heavily, my breath turning to smoke in the night air. Soon enough my breathing evened and my heart returned to a calm pace. But I still felt so much pain in my chest and my head. I dug in my pocket for my small tin container. It’s where I kept them. The things that helped calm me. I opened the tin and pulled out my largest blade. I put the tin back in my pocket and rolled up the sleeve of my jacket. I looked at the previous cuts on my arms that had started to heal. Shame. Four days of being clean down the drain. I ran the blade across my skin and breathed a sigh of relief. The pain in my chest began to fade away slowly with each cut until finally there was nothing left but pure rage. I needed to calm down and sort my head out before making any stupid moves. 

I stayed in the tree for an hour. He hadn’t come looking for me. He didn’t chase after me. He didn’t care. Why would he? I was nothing. I climbed down from the tree and rolled my sleeve back down, wincing every time the fabric came in contact with my flesh. There was only one place I could. Only one person I could turn too. Emerald. She was the only person in this world that mattered. She didn’t think I was a nobody. I checked my surroundings first just to make sure I was alone. Once I was sure I headed to Emeralds home. It was an half an hour walk and it was fucking cold. There was no way I’d be allowed to go in through the front door. Her parents were psychos and in a way there were worse than mine. I reached her home and climbed the tree outside her window. I knocked once and the window was opened. Emerald smiled softly only her face fell when I didn’t smile back. She let me in and we sat down on her bed together. She was wearing jeans and a Metallica shirt. 

“You ok?” She asked.  
I shook my head, tears in my eyes. Do not let her see you cry. It’s weak for guys to cry and she would think I was a pussy. She came closer to me, putting her hands on my shoulder and looking me in the eye.   
“Tell me what’s wrong.” She said softly.   
I burst in to tears, covering my face with my hands. Emerald pulled me closer so my head was resting against her shoulder, her arms around my body. She kissed the top of my head and began to stroke my hair. The rage I had felt before faded quickly and I felt somewhat calmer. She took my face in her hands and kissed me softly. She then rested her forehead against mine, cupping my cheek. I nestled in to her hand a little more and closed my eyes. She really could take all the pain away.   
“You need to tell me what happened. It will make you feel better,” she said.  
“Not until you hug me properly.”

She smiled and lay back on her bed, holding her arms out. I lay with my head on her chest, listening to the calming drumming of her heartbeat. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I wrapped mine around her waist. This was my safe heaven. In her arms. She kissed the top of my head once again, forcing a small smile from me.   
“My dad tried to use me as a test subject,” I mumbled.  
I felt Emerald stiffen with rage. She didn’t talk kindly of my dad and god knew what she actually thought about him.   
“He chased me through the house with a syringe. I don’t know what set him off. He just lost it. I didn’t know where else to go-“  
“Hey. It’s ok. You’re here with me now and there is no way in hell I’m gonna let him come anywhere near you. You understand?”  
“I don’t want you anywhere near him to be honest. If I lost you Emerald I don’t know what I would do.”  
“Oh come on I’m not that amazing.”  
“No you really are. You have no idea how much you mean to me.”  
She smiled and pulled me in to a kiss. I kissed her back and changed position so I was now sat next to her with my head on her shoulder, her arms around me.   
“You’re going to stay here for the night and you can stay for as long as you like. Mom can keep a secret and dad isn’t here tonight so it’s fine,” Emerald explained.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah. There’s no way you’re going back to him.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Come on lets go to sleep. It will help. Sleep helps everything.”

Emerald got off the bed and went over to her draws, pulling out some pyjamas. Emerald removed her shirt and I found it hard to look away. I mean I’d seen her naked before but she still had a body to be admired. She’s seen me naked. It was no big deal. We’d had sex not long ago although I’m sure if her dad found out he would kill me. I’m sure if her dad found out I even existed he would kill me. She changed her clothes and got back in to bed. I got under the covers and took my jacket off, letting it fall to the floor.   
“Have you done it again?” She asked hesitantly.   
“Are you gonna be mad if I say yes?”  
She shook her head and pulled me in to a hug. She took my arm in her hands and began to kiss each individual scar as if to heal them. I didn’t like her seeing them as I knew it made her upset. But it was hard to stop. No matter how hard I tried it just wouldn’t work. So many people said the pain I felt would go away in time but it wasn’t going anywhere. It was always there. It was never going to go away. It was never going to get better. Not out there at least. But with Emerald it always seemed a little brighter. She kissed me goodnight and began stroking my hair as if to lull me to sleep. It worked just like all the times it had before.


End file.
